Stealing Wendy's Hat: A Dream Made Story
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Antrodextorm: Butters was just sitting on the bench at the park sleeping, but what dropped onto his lap will drive him into an adventure that nobody would ever think of. Based on a dream I had Thursday night. Oneshot.


**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: I got this idea from a dream I had the night before I began writing this story**_

_**

* * *

**_

_It dropped out of the sky_

_Stark's Pond, South Park_

_May 23, 2010_

_9:30AM_

_Leopold "Butters" Stotch _

Nine year old Butters was just minding his own business this Sunday morning, he had enough trouble from last week. He was sleeping on a bench overlooking Stark's Pond, he was having a good nap until it got interrupted. A strong breeze shook Butters and knocked him to the ground, he got up groaning and sat back on the bench about to fall asleep.

"I never knew wind can be that strong," moaned Butters, "I've should have stayed home, yawn." The wind picked up again, Butters was about to fall asleep again when something dropped on his lap surprising him. He grabbed it before it could fly away, once the wind died down again he took one good look at it to see what it was.

It was a pinkish purple, it looked like a beret the British wear. It's small enough to fit a child, turns out it is a Child's hat. "Who this belongs to?" asked Butters to himself. He looked inside the hat and read the tag inside, it said "Property of Wendy Testaburger". "Oh biscuits, it's a girl's hat." cried Butters, "Wendy's to be exact, oh the irony it was flying through the air. Best to return it."

So Butters began the walk to Wendy's house, what he doesn't know is that he's going to be in one rough adventure that will have him on the run from the girls – an then the police.

_Downtown, South Park_

_10:00AM_

Rebecca and Annie were walking on the sidewalk at Main Street, they seemed to be searching for something – something personal. "Do you think you know where it is?" asked Red, "Because it will be pointless on looking for it, can't believe Wendy is the only girl in town who wears a hat."

Wendy's hat blown off her scalp and took to the winds, she sent her girl friends to go looking for it since she is needed elsewhere by her parents which is personal. Red and Annie were one of the groups looking for the hat, they seemed not to have much luck.

"It blew to the East, I'm sure we could find it at Stark's Pond." said Annie, "There is some trees that would catch the hat and we could climb up and get it."

"Maybe we should have had Ardy with us, she would do the job just fine." said Red.

"I'm sure we could do fine without her," said Annie, "We know where she lives, she's going to be there all day and we'll know where to go if we ever need here." Awhile they were wandering along, Butters came zipping passed them in a flash. "Scuse me!" he said. The girls spun around and watch him run and turn a corner.

"Was that Butters?" asked Red.

"Yeah, that was Butters all right." confirmed Annie.

"Well what does he want, and why is he in a hurry?"

The girls thought for a bit, Annie snapped her fingers and pointed out something. "Did you see him holding something awhile he's running, I think it was Wendy's hat."

"Well then, let's find him and get it back." said Red, "Come on!" The girls took off running after Butters, this is where the chase begins.

_10:30PM_

Butters continue running down the sidewalk to the residential suburbs, he was just near Wendy's house. That's when he bumped into Stan and Kyle who were just walking along, he stopped dead in his tracks just 3 feet away from them. "Butters, what are you doing?" asked Stan.

"I'm looking for Wendy," said Butters, "I found her hat, actually her hat found me."

"You found Wendy's hat?" asked Kyle. Without saying anything, Butters pulled it out from from under his shirt and showed it to them. "My god," said Stan, "I don't think Wendy is home right now Butters, best head to her house later."

"Well, where is she?" asked Butters.

The boys looked at each other and return their attention to Butters, "It's personal." they said in unison. Before Butters could say anything, he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to find Rebecca and Annie staring at him. "Give us the hat Butters," demanded Red. Butters yelped and ran passed Stan and Kyle with the girls following him, they looked on as they ran off to the edge of the horizon.

"This is boring, let's go watch cartoons." said Kyle

"Agreed." said Stan.

_10:45AM_

Butters runs for dear life as Rebecca and Annie continues their pursuit on him, he shoves the hat into his pants and runs faster. "Get back here Butters!" yelled Red. With the girls 5 feet behind them, Butters thought of an idea and stopped dead in his tracks. The girls were surprised as Red slams into Butters, using strength and reflexes he didn't know he had he grabbed Red and threw her at Annie.

Red knocked Annie to the ground and the girls were both knocked out cold, Butters breathed a sigh of relief then continues running off to who knows where. He continues running until he reached Main Street again, he hid next to a dumpster and sat down to rest. Sitting there for a long period of time, Butters took out the pink beret and stared at it.

"You have been giving me so much trouble," he said to it, "Where's Wendy and why is her business personal?"

The hat, of course, did not respond to him. Seems like Butters is being driven into insanity, luckily a cat manage to spook him back into reality. The cat jumped off of the dumpster and walks away, Butters puts the hat away then got up to his feet and walks back to the street. That's when he heard a car coming behind him, and then the sound of a siren. When he turned around, he was staring at Officer Barbrady's patrol car.

The cop himself stepped out of the car and walked up to Butters, though Butters' isn't nervous since he knows the officer quite well. "Okay Butters," said Officer Barbrady, "Where's the beret?"

"What beret?" lied Butters.

"The one you are hiding in your pants," said Officer Barbrady.

Butters took off running again, Officer Barbrady sighed and got back into his car in pursuit of Butters. Butters turned a corner and happens to pump into Bebe, along with Red and Annie who happens to be covered in bruises and black eyes. "Hand over the hat Butters," warned Bebe and he pulled out a gun, "We've got you surrounded!"

She's right, a cop is right behind him and 3 girls bar his way. There happens to be a door next to Butters, the door suddenly opened and he jumped right through it just dodging one of Bebe's bullets. Butters shuts the door and blocks it with a heavy object, as he ran upstairs the girls try to bash their way through the barricaded door but without success.

When Butters got to the roof, he walks to the edge and noticed more cop cars and several girls standing by on the street. Butters took out the pink beret and held it in his hand, he knows that he's totally screwed. He sat Wendy's hat down onto something and walks back to the ledge, a gust of wind managed to pick the beret up and it flied away into the wind.

Butters saw it fly away and can breath easier now that the hat is gone, "Finally that's over." he said, "I'm getting out of here." Butters made his escape through the Air Conditioning vent before the police barged their way to the roof, they looked around and realized that he's gone. Of course, where's Wendy through all of this?

_Ardy's Apartment, South Park_

_11:00AM_

The wind carried the hat and blew it into Ardy's open window and it dropped to the floor, the 10 year old tomboy was cooking something on the stove as Wendy sat on a chair waiting for something. "Okay, I know I've got this right this time." claimed Ardy, "Here, try." Ardy had Wendy tried a spoonful of something, to her it taste surprisingly good.

"Wow, it's even better than the last batch of Mac and Cheese." approved Wendy, "What did you put in it this time?"

"Some spices and Vegetable Oil," said Ardy, "Maybe a bit of lard to give it that French Fry taste, interesting huh?"

"Yeah."

Ardy noticed Wendy's beret on the ground, and picked it up, "Hey Wendy, is this your hat?" asked Ardy.

"Yeah, I've been looking for that." said Wendy, Ardy gave it to her and she puts it on, "How did it appeared all of a sudden?"

"Probably blew right into the window," assumed Ardy, "I see why your called Wendy, Windy." The girls looked at each other and giggled, Wendy got off the chair and stretched her legs. "I'm going to go home now," said Wendy, "I'll see you later, Ardy."

"Okay, bye." said Ardy.

Wendy left the apartment and began walking along the sidewalk, she stumbled upon Butters who was panting. "I've been looking everywhere for you," he said, "It's because I found your..." He stopped mid-sentence and noticed that Wendy is wearing her pink beret again, "Never mind, I'm going home I had enough trouble for one day."

Butters turned around and walk back towards his home, "Huh," commented Wendy, "I wonder what crap he got into." Before Wendy can think about it, a gust of wind picked up her hat again and carried it away. "My hat!" she cried and took off after it, all this in one Windy Sunday Morning and it repeats itself in the afternoon. Now that's just random, pure random.

* * *

**I wonder why I ever come up with a story like this, in the dream it was a cloudy afternoon and all of a sudden it turned to night and someone called the cops because I have the hat. I eventually lost it in the darkness and then the dream ended, afterwords I got dressed and began writing the South Park Story on it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, don't forget to add me to your Author Alerts and Favorites**


End file.
